A visit to the university machiXyuki
by Ninde-chan
Summary: This story takes place after the manga has ended. Machi visits her boyfriend Yuki, she thinks he has changed so much but she hasn't changed at all..
1. What a kanoe can do

**Machi and Yuki –A visit to the university**

_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.. it would never have ended if I did._

* * *

**Chapter 1 What a kanoe can do**

A girl walked towards a big strangely new looking manor in the middle of a park-looking area. She felt a warm summer breeze through her thin dark hair. _Yuki sure lived in a weird place.._ Machi had spend the last couple of hours to find the location of his house. 'Well I can't really blame Yuki' she thought, remembering that his weird big brother Ayame had been looking for a place for Yuki here. But now finally she was going to visit her boyfriend, that sounded weird.. boy-friend she _Machi Kuragi_ had a boyfriend.. ha.. a few months ago she wouldn't even believe it.. especially that the boyfriend was the popular and handsome Yuki Sohma.. even students that were two or three years older were drooling over his school picture.. of course Machi had never expected_ him_ to fall for _her. _What was so great about her anyway..? "stop right there Machi!" she yelled to herself. No, she shouldn't think like that again.. then she would fall back to that place again..

She walked a little faster now, she was almost there.. the house was pretty big, but the Souma family was rich so that would explain it. For a second she stood still by the door. She heard a very annoying sound.. "CHI-CHAN!!!!!" the door flew in her face and she looked into the over-exited face of Ayame Souma.. his long silver hair and ego big enough to cover the earth.. twice.. were the same as before but what was he wearing..!!!!?? And far worse what had he done to Yuki?? No he certainly wasn't a prince anymore.. the princess-who-looked-like-yuki walked to the door. When she saw Machi she turned bright red and ran away to hide under the couch. "Well I'll leave you two love-birds alone.." the woman looking like Ayame said. "Bye!!" He/she yelled. Machi stared at his back, the green empire-style dress kinda suited him.

"Yuki.." She was in shock when the pretty girl came out under the couch. Her face bright red in shame. "Ehm, this was the payment for the house.." Machi still stood there in shock. "Ehm I'll go change now.." Yuki walked to a door, probably his bedroom. A couple seconds later a soft "..Machi.. could you help me I'm.. stuck.." came out. The still frozen Machi blinked a couple times. "Eh seriously.. my hair.. I can't get the button out.." Yuki's soft voice said. Machi suddenly could move again and she ran to the bedroom. "Sorry Yuki.." she mumbled when she helped him with the button stuck in his hair. He took the dress off. It was actually very pretty, and perfect for Yuki. But that thinking was just too weird.. "Ehh I'll go to the living room now.." Machi walked away from the half naked-Yuki they were both red now.

OMG I can't believe out of all people_ she_ came to see me now.. Yuki threw himself on the bed. And then that stupid button! He needed to calm down.. needed to explain to her that Ayame had tricked him into doing this.. Cause that's what it was.. right? Annoyed that he needed to ask himself that question he grabbed guy clothes of a chair. This place was messy as always. Miss Honda was here and cleaned it up a week ago but its all a mess again, not that he was ashamed of the mess towards Machi.. she hated neat things so it was actually good. Sigh He walked to the living room. Machi was sitting there staring at a 12-shi display. He almost burst into laughter, she was so serious.. "So, what do you think about the place?" Yuki asked. "Its on a strange location" she answered. "Yeah Ayame had it build here" "I figured"

Yuki sat next to her on the couch, "About just now, Ayame visited and asked me if I wanted to try this on, and he build this house for me.." "Its okay I understand.." Machi looked at Yuki, his beautiful purple eyes and matching soft hair, her heart suddenly jumped and she made a weird coughing noise to hide her sudden movement, why didn't she still feel herself comfortable around Yuki, _because.. he's just too good to be true._

Yuki looked at Machi, that person, that thin delicate girl understood him, she made his loneliness disappear. She was beautiful, how her grey-brown hair covered almost all of her face, how she tried to hide herself behind it. It was perfect, he loved every single thing about Machi. He was so lucky to be with her. Gently he stroke her brown her out of her face and he placed a kiss on her lips. He wanted this to last forever, this feeling of complete and utter _love_.

Machi slept over that night, on the couch, Yuki had offered his bedroom of course but she refused, to sleep in Yuki's bed would be weird even though Yuki himself would take the couch. She knew that Yuki was the worst in cooking so she wanted to make dinner for him. But she wasn't so much of a chef either. O well, she thought I'll try. So the next morning Machi woke up pretty early. Searching for a cookbook she couldn't help herself.. the cabinet was to neat. The sound of something breaking woke Yuki up, he found a crying Machi in the kitchen. Machi stood up immediately when Yuki hugged her. "I'm so sorry" they both said. "DON'T APOLOGIZE!!" Machi yelled in rage why would Yuki apologise it was her fault!!!  
"I should have thought about that trait.. hehe.. its actually very cute.." Machi felt herself melting, Yuki's smile with the intensity of thousand stars.. right at her. Not even a warning. Machi kissed Yuki on his lips and whispered "I love you". "I love you too"

That day Yuki showed Machi round the campus, "so you guys actually drink like this.." Machi looked dazed at a boy that was lying on the ground surrounded by several empty beer crates. "Ehm.. well not me.." Yuki bend over the boy to check his pulse. "He's alive.. I'll tell someone.." "university life eh" Machi said dully. "Ehehe" Yuki's laugh was surprisingly nervous. They walked to a group of first-year students. "YUN-YUN.. MACHI!!" a annoying voice raised from the crowd. Manabe pushed a tall brown-haired girl aside and ran to Yuki and a very shocked looking Machi. _Forgot about him.. he goes here too. _Manabe hugged his little sister and slapped Yuki on his back. "so you showed Machi our beloved university campus, lovely, ne?" Manabe asked, proud for some reason. "Eh its more.." Machi mumbled. "We found the remains of your party yesterday this morning" Yuki explained. _So it was his party _"Oh you found Takashi has he woken up yet? No? well I'll check on him later.." Manabe 's babbling was interrupted by a few girls of the group students behind him. "So Yuki-kun this is your girlfriend.." "You are such a lucky lady." "We heard so much about you.." Machi's face went crimson, Yuki introduced Machi to the group behind Manabe . "Everyone this is my girlfriend Machi Kuragi, Machi.. everyone" All of the students introduced their selves to Machi. And then they went to eat in a small lunchroom close to campus. Machi was surprised that all these people were such good friends with Yuki, in high school he only hung out with his family and Tohru Honda and her friends. He had changed so much.. why couldn't she change, be more spontaneous and open to people. Someone like her didn't deserve Yuki. _Aarg.. stop thinking like that!!_

"anyway.. I have to do something alone now, see you tonight Yuki" The Students seemed to find the 'see you tonight' funny because it was followed with a lot of teasing and laughter. Machi begun to walk away and people yelled goodbyes at her. Although she didn't say much these people were very warm to her, _must be because they like Yuki_. Machi walked to the supermarket close by, y_es tonight she would make dinner, just like Tohru. But what should I make…._ Her thinking was interrupted by a loud advertising voice as she entered the shopping area. "Come young lady try this meat isn't it delicious?! Take some home too its dirt cheap today!!" Machi stepped back dazed by the sudden loud noise.

_Maybe I shouldn't have bought so much meat…_Of course Machi couldn't resist the overwhelming salesman.. At least he gave her a few good recipes and tips. It took a while before she found Yuki's home again. Again Ayame was too blame for this. "Machi!!" A beautiful soft voice called her name, Yuki stood before the door with a worried look on his face. He ran towards her and gave her a hug.. He seemed to like hugging.

_Machi was so cute when she was like that.. looking all dazed._ Yuki thought, but she was away for hours so he was kinda worried. Glad to have her back in his arms, smell her scent and run his fingers through her hair. It was two o clock, the sun shined on their skins and birds were singing. Back in the house Machi began to put the stuff she bought in the fridge. It was food, meat and dinner stuff. _But why? She was planning to cook for him?_ A warm comfortable feeling ran through his body. Maybe he could take her out this afternoon.. but what place would she like? "Machi, would you like to go some place with me?" those weird words came out, almost like a first date kinda thing. "Which place" Good question** "**do you know a fun place?" He could guess the answer..  
"rent a boat"

Yuki could 't hide the surprised look on his face, _yes She needed to be more spontaneous have ideas of her own. And it was really funny seeing that look on Yuki's pretty face. A sweet purple surprise_. When at the supermarket Machi had seen the boats. She thought about renting a boat with Yuki. "Oh I know the place, next to the lake. Lets go then!" Yuki recovered fast and grabbed a few things in a rucksack. Machi walked through the door as Yuki held it open for her. A warm feeling twirled in her stomach.

"What kind of boat do you youngsters want?" Yuki looked around and saw Machi looking at a kanoe, "That one" He told the man. Machi woke up from her daze, and nodded. The kanoe was for two people Machi got in the front Yuki in the back. "I've never done this before so we might get wet.." "Me too" Machi answered.  
The view was beautiful, the sound of life all around them. Very peaceful..  
They were almost in the middle of the small lake when a peddle hit a piece of floating wood. Machi dropped her peddle and the boat started spinning, Machi couldn't keep her balance and she fell.. "Machi!" Yuki called her name but before she knew it she fell in the cold water. Yuki, heroic as he is, jumped after her and pulled her up, for a moment they looked at each other, he started laughing and Machi splashed the water in his face as an answer, she couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and a beautiful happy laugh came out, one that Yuki had never heard before..

After a lot of fun and an boat-renting guy who was not too pleased to see his boat, they came back to the house.  
Machi took a shower first. Yuki had abeautiful bathroom, everything was made of a dark-wood-like stuff. A big bathtub (with bubbles) used up most of the space, but luckily Yuki had broken the perfect white soap and messed up the stuff in the cabinets, some toothpaste marks still showed in the sink. _He was so sweet.._ (or he's just really messy) she grabbed her suitcase, striking the wet hair out of her face. Enough stuff for two weeks was packed in there, it was the summer-break anyway. Machi pulled a frilly white blouse, a jeans skirt and a some underwear out of the suitcase and threw it in a corner of the bathroom. She undressed and got in the shower.

A couple minutes later she got out and stood in front of the mirror looking at her body, _hmm am I feminine enough?_, but things like that aren't really important. _Looks... only mom cared for that sort of thing.._ "I'm done" Machi yelled in a monotone voice. Time to make dinner what a weird thing to think, so family-like, cosy, she thought while walking to the kitchen, _Yuki was a evil cook right? Why would there even be a kitchen? So how to do this… _A cooking manual would be nice, even though Machi lived alone her mom still brought food and called every day to check on her so the only thing she could make were the stuff they had to make at school, nothing special. But the meat-selling-guy had told a few tips how to cook the food._ I'll just try we will see how it turns out._

In the end they went out to eat somewhere while in the meantime the house would get .. less smoky. Machi felt really bad about it, she was more silent then ever. "It doesn't matter I really appreciate that you planned to cook, I'm really happy about it!" Yuki said trying to cheer Machi up. But it didn't work. "Okay then lets take a cooking course together!" The idea freshly thought up by Yuki was well received, Machi nodded and a faint smile crossed her face. They were having the conversation on the way back from the restaurant. The area looked familiar now. A whole lot of cars and bicycles were parked in front of the house. and when Yuki opened the door a terrible thing happened.

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee its me! i actually wrote a story.. so happy.. I'll write more, and my english (yes I know what your thinking, it sucks right now) will inprove or at least Ill try. I really hope that you liked what you read and will comment.. saying "hi" is enough I'll be even happier 

If I did anything wrong please tel me too because only then I can improve it

See you next chapter if I ever find out how to make a second chapter..


	2. A party for you and Machi

**Machi and Yuki –A visit to the university**

_Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.. it would never have ended if I did._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 A party for you and Machi**

SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A bunch of people were singing some self-made song about Yuki's true love or something and in the front there was Manabe. "a party for you and Machi!!!" the over excited guy yelled with a bottle of beer in his right hand and a couple of balloons in his left., "That's just an excuse to throw another party.. in my house!" Yuki answered his anger rising. "Oh well, kids should party while they still can! The beauty of youth…" they didn't catch the end of the speech because some guy knocked over a vase and Manabe ran away to help him clean up.

"That guy.. "Yuki said he looked like he was about to faint, but still very angry.. Machi grabbed a glass of soda off a table on the left side of the big living room. She held Yuki's hand and slowly he calmed down and smiled a little. "We'll kill him later." He mumbled looking her straight in the eye. A chill ran down her spine and she grabbed another drink for Yuki. She didn't know why she wasn't mad at Manabe. "Machi-chan! Yuki-kun!" The people from this morning came over and started discussing some school project with Yuki. Machi looked around the room was filled with people, they all seem to have a lot of fun (but that could be because of all the beer.) The people danced and talked and laughed. No she didn't feel lonely because she still felt Yuki's hand in hers. "machi….machi…" "YO KURAGE!" Someone had been yelling her name for some time. She let go of Yuki 's warm hand.

He turned his head a little to see Manabe and Machi talking, apparently he had teased her again because there was a big red hand shaped figure on his cheek. _He must have found the meat…_ Yuki still felt very happy, his chest felt big and cosy as it always did when Machi was around and even though Manabe was the biggest idiot (except for his brother) on this planet he still was a great friend. Yes, life was good. He smiled at Machi. _Would she like to dance..?_

"Machi, shall we dance??" Machi 's cute blush appeared again, "I've never really danced.." She mumbled looking at her shoes. "I'm not so good either but as long as we have fun right?" "Ehm.." If her stare was a little more intensive there would be eye-shaped holes in her shoes.

Finally she looked up at Yuki 's face. "Yes.. lets dance" He grabbed her hand and together they walked to the center of the room where the couch should have been. Yuki laid his hands on her back and she laid hers in his neck. The music turned slow that instant and everyone started clapping. "O no.." Machi said, with a trembling voice. but she wouldn't go back.  
They danced and the rest of the people joined them. Manabe danced with a bottle of beer, they did look cute together. After the first awkward minutes Machi actually began to enjoy herself. The music changed and they danced. Machi looked outside for the fist time in hours and saw the sun rising, suddenly she felt the tiredness of the whole night.

Manabe ran to Machi and hugged her, Machi 's eyes were open in shock and she looked like her favourite anime character. _She looked so cute…_Yuki Laughed and joined Machi and her brother. "Whats the time?" Machi asked Yuki, there was no clock in the living room. "Its.. 5AM!" Yuki 's eyes were about to fall out, He had so much fun that he didn't notice the time, tomorrow he had planned to take Machi to the festival close by. He didn't know when it started and stuff but he would figure that out later. It wasn't that important, anyhow sleep was, otherwise Machi would meet his morning mood, which wasn't nice to be around with on a festival. _Do we need traditional clothing? Would be nice to see Machi in a Yukata, _Yuki blushed and Manabe looked like he could read his mind. "Yuki could you come to my place I need to give you something, is that okay Machi-chaaaaan?" Machi just nodded, and walked away to the bathroom.

Manabe ran over to groups of people and told them that the party was over, Yuki hoped that the message was understood because not one of the students actually went away.  
He followed Manabe out of the house and they walked to the dormitory area where Manabe was living, well, he slept there. He wasn't home often. When Manabe opened his door a smell which reminded Yuki of the 'forest of garbage' in Shigure 's home, that was such a long time ago, maybe he should visit sometime…miss Honda too, he missed her.  
"Ya see" Manabe began, "Tomorrow would be a great opportunity to go to the end of summer festival, Ayame-sama and I have discussed it and you really need proper clothing, so he send me some outfits for you and Machi." Manabe went into his bedroom for a few seconds and came back with a box. Inside there were four paper packages. On top of each was a note from Ayame.

Manabe held each Yukata (light summer kimono) up so Yuki could admire the beautiful design, there were two female and two male Yukata, Yuki 's choice for the male was easily made, one was beautifully decorated with purple and lilac on a white background, and one was bright red with all kinds of figures, lady figures.. just like Ayame, waste such a beautiful fabric and Yukata design on this kind of pattern. But the female Yukata were both so beautiful.. he couldn't possibly choose one could he? One was soft pink decorated with sakura blossom, the obi was decorated with a silver cord. And the other was a beautiful shade of soft green with a design of a tree and it began at the bottom of the Yukata all the way to the top. Yuki had never seen such things before, his brother was quite something. "so which one would suit Machi-chan best?" Manabe said.

Yuki lifted his head a little to look a Manabe, he was smiling like he could read minds.. again. "Ayame-sama is fantastic isn't he.." Manabe said, he looked like he wanted to date him or something. "Is Maki coming?" Yuki asked to change the subject obviously. "Yeah I asked her but she will come here in the afternoon because she still has something to do at school, for some project or something. Anyhow which one do you choose?" Yuki looked again at the robes, what would suit Machi better.. pink or green..? maybe he should ask her. "I'll ask Machi herself if you're okay with that." He said finally. "Well that would ruin the surprise.. but its your choice I'd go with the pink I think it matches her hair better.. or the green, that will really bring out her eyes more." "You.." Yuki said a little frustrated, he grabbed the box and asked Manabe what he would be wearing. "Of course I could borrow something great from Ayame and for Maki too, you will see that tomorrow, well today actually. Lets meet at 2 at your house." "Alright then.."

In the meantime Machi was still at Yuki 's place, she went to the bathroom, she just couldn't stand there alone, or talk to some strangers. "Machi-chan??" a few female voices were calling and knocking on the door. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine.." she answered. _Were they worried?_ Machi looked at the mirror again, it was so big it covered almost the whole wall. "If you had too much too drink, please drink lots of water it helps" a voice said on the other side of the door. Machi opened the door a little dazed. There were about five girls and one had just been hit on her face with a door. "I'm so sorry!" Machi said, and she almost ran to the kitchen to get a wet towel for the girls head. "Its okay, really" the girl answered and smiled. She had short light-brown hair and she wore jeans and a striped halter-top. "Eimi.." she said. "we have met before" and she smiled again. People were not usually this friendly right? especially after they got hit in their face with a door.

"You are not used to this dance-all-night-thing, are you?" the tallest girl in the group said, she sounded a little worried. "No.." Machi answered. "Don't get me wrong we don't do this as often as it seems, its summer break so we need to party while we can!" the others agreed, "Next time I'll throw a party" Eimi said. "You'll come right?" "Uhm.." "Anyway how is it like to have a guy like Yuki?" "Yeah" another girl said, "He's a really special guy.." _So they want to talk about him.. right is should have knew that._ "Yeah, he told us that you are the one that understand him best" a tall blond foreign girl said, smiling sweetly.

"I.. well.." Machi blushed thinking of what Yuki had said to his friends about her. "Oh I know!" Eimi yelled, acting all hyper it was kinda funny to watch her, people around her become happy right away. "Lets have a all-girls-sleep-over party!!! Is the day after tomorrow okay Machi?" _Heh? They wanted her to come? _"Uhm.. sure" she said. Not entirely sure.

"We'll go now.. tomorrow we'll come to the festival too right girls?" Eimi added. "..festival..?" Machi said confused, "Yeah end-of-the-summer.." A black haired girl said, she didn't look all Japanese. "Bye!" they all took off. The rest of the people left already leaving behind a mess bigger even than her apartment.

Not that Machi cared. She sat down, on the tatami mats. Thinking about the girls behaviour. They were really nice, she liked talking to them. Not that she said much, _maybe I should have_. The sleepover was also very scary.. _what do I do about that_.. some time later Yuki came in, he didn't even looked at the mess. Just at her. "Machi!" he said while smiling, insanely bright. "Ayame gave us Yukata for the summer festival!" He opened the box and sat down, opposites Machi. "He has send you two choices.." The pretty boy showed both Yukata, held them next to her and he looked like he was comparing which one would suit her better. They were both beautiful.. they wouldn't suit her.

"Which one do you like better?" Yuki asked while biting his lower lip, showing he was in thoughts. "I.. I don't know, what does sempai think?" "Your eyes stand more out with the green one but you skin and hair would be even more beautiful with the pink one." Machi blushed "The pink one is nice." She said. _I want to thank Ayame_ "Maki is coming too" "Right.." Machi remembered the sleepover thing. "Some of your friends have asked me to stay over at Eimi 's place the day after tomorrow" "That's really nice! I'm really happy" Yuki hugged her, the box got a bit squeezed. Machi put it on the ground and pushed her lips on Yuki's, she was changing already..

They both fell asleep on the tatami mats, when Machi woke up first around one o clock. She found herself hugging Yuki with their faces really close her lips were touching his hair. She jumped up in surprise. "Wha.. what..?" a sleepy voice mumbled, Machi got up as fast as she could and got into the bathroom to get a shower. When she got back dressed only in a towel, Yuki was already dressed in his yukata. It suited him so well.. the purple made him look more feminine and pretty but the style of the clothing made him look muscular and traditionally manly, it was perfectly balanced.

"I left your yukata in the bedroom.." he said blushing slightly while trying to look at Machi 's face. _Pretty_. Yuki smiled, he felt happy, blissful. Machi rushed into his bedroom. Cute and flushed. He went into the kitchen and started to make a simple breakfast, just tea and instant noodles. He was sure it wouldn't turn out that good but they needed to eat something right? Manabe and his girlfriend would be here in.. about 45 minutes.

Back in Yuki's room Machi had put on the Yukata, the obi was a bit difficult to tie but Ayame had made it more easy with a different seal. She checked the result in the mirror, it was such a beautiful robe, maybe wasted on her. But she would make the best of it. Machi grabbed her suitcase and pulled out a hairbrush, as she started combing her towel-dry hair there was knocking on the door. "Machi!" it was unmistakably Yuki's voice. "Maki has come a bit early to help you with.. eh stuff!" "She's in there" he continued with a softer tone. "Machi?" Maki's head appeared around the corner of the door.

"Hi.. we haven't met in some time.. how are you..?" Machi said to the pretty Yukata wearing dark-haired girl who had just come in with a big bag. "I'm fine! Here I've brought some make-up and hairpins and lots of stuff so lets help each other with our hair.." What did she want her to do? "Ehm I'm not good with these kinds of things." Machi mumbled with her head a little put down. "That's okay, its not difficult, here I'll blowdry your hair first" Maki pulled a blow-dryer out of her purse and started combing Machi's hair and blow-drying it.

Yuki was waiting in the kitchen, Machi was in his room with Maki for at least half an hour. He was staring dazed at the wall with a smile on his face, if someone would have walked in and saw him they would very likely scream because it looked kinda creepy. He was thinking about Machi of course, about when they met, it just struck him, her behaviour, her aura. He knew that instant she was special. He never lost his interest in her and it grew to love, more even if that was possible. _Aaah I wish this feeling will stay like this for ever.._

"Yuki!" a voice called to him, Maki stood there, when he opened his eyes and next to her.. he had never seen such beauty before. Machi in her cherry-blossom Yukata, her hair was up and she was timidly looking at her geta (a kind of wooden sandals). The whole view made his heart beat faster and he was stumbling something.

* * *

Hey!!!.. Ive made a second chapter!! whew it thought it would never be finished.. And because of a stupid mistake of me..I'm so stupid really.. Manabes name was wrong in the first chapter so Ive fixed it but I needed to make the story again so all (2 really) revieuws are gone.. ayhow I'm really happy that they revieuwd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks to: Immortal Wifey and InnerSakura14 You two are great So the 3th chapter will be about the summer festival.. I hope I'll finish it sooner than this one -.-  
and I hope that someone will bother to read it too.. well we'll see about that later!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxNinde


	3. Two sides of the same

**Machi and Yuki- A visit to the university**

_Disclaimer: Well.. I still don't own fruits basket.. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 Sides of the same**

Manabe let himself in. "Aah are you guys ready? MACHI YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!" he started pointing and yelling at Machi. She took a few steps back, Yuki couldn't keep his eyes off her.. the way the fabric of the Yukata folded caused by her movements made the illusion of a breeze through the cherry blossoms. His mouth fell open. He needed to sit down for a while. "Maki.. you look fantastic too.." Manabe stumbled as he looked at Maki, she just laughed. "Aren't you going to compliment your girlfriend?" Maki teased. _How could I describe it…_she was his angel, always has been of course.. He thought of that thing Ayame once said that time with Tohru in the shop, about how the dress of a woman can cause romantic feelings in a mans heart. He knew he felted something like that with Tohru but this was different, this was… "Machi you…" He couldn't describe it.

"Aah I'm so happy that you're so happy that you are speechless!!" Maki said smiling sweetly. Manabe shook his head for a little bit trying to understand the sentence, "Right well as I said you look amazing too.."

Maki was dressed in a soft orange Yukata with a flower pattern. It was lovely and obviously made by no one less than Ayame himself. She wore her hair also up and the whole picture made an elegant and lady-like appearance. Even though Machi had to do Maki's hair 6 times before it looked like anything.. Maki was very good in doing someone's hair and applying make-up, like a pro. Maki was a great teacher. And she had complimented Machi a few times, which made her a little happy. It did look okay, she was almost pretty now.

Yuki tried to look away from Machi which was harder than he had envisioned. "And as I also said before are you ready to go? I have made arrangements for a car, a friend of Yuki and I will bring us there." "Alright lets go then!" Maki said. "Machi and Yuki followed them out of the house and in a very small.. well that's an understatement here, car, rude people would call it a lunchbox. But they squeezed themselves in anyway. Maki in the front, and Yuki an Machi sitting in the back with Tsubasa laying over their legs. And off they went.

Machi felt like had spend a month in a rollercoaster when she got out of the vehicle. She was nauseous and dizzy, she had to held on to Yuki's arm to stop her from falling down and vomit. The festival had started yesterday, Everywhere were Machi looked there were people in Yukata, students, old people, parents and kids.. she couldn't even see the stands. "Lets go catching goldfish" Maki said, looking at the goldfish stand, which was basically the most quiet one in the area. "Sure" Answered cheerfully, he was in a good mood, _I'm glad._

_  
_A little kid was trying to catch goldfish with his bare hands. Yuki smiled at him and glanced at one fish, he followed it with his eyes and then he just grabbed it out of the water, with enormous speed. The water splashed around and the owner had raised his eyebrows so high you couldn't tell the difference between the brows and his hair. "tadaa" was his only comment. "Babeloooo.." the owner wanted to say something but nothing that made any sense came out so Yuki helped himself and grabbed a plastic bag he filled it with water and gently laid the fish in there. Then he turned to Machi, "Please accept this goldfish, my princess" he said, smiling.. maybe he knew that this was not human.

Machi accepted and she kept staring at it, forgetting to thank Yuki, her prince. Yuki putted the money on a table and after asking Maki and Manabe if they wanted to give it a try, they said no of course who could beat that, they got into the mass again. Machi tried to walk like others, back straight elegant small steps. It had never occurred to her that other people walked so differently. The goldfish didn't help, she needed to held the bag with both of her hands to keep it from swaying and hitting other people. She couldn't even think like normal, there were just way to many people. _Keep on walking.._

There was a tall, white-haired guy making trouble with a red-haired guy at a food stand, people were gathering around them and you could hear them yelling from the other side of the festival. _Oh god.._ Yuki thought as he held his hand to his head.

"Hey.. aren't that those relatives of yours?" Manabe said pointing out the very thing Yuki wanted to block out of his mind. Why WHY were they here.. now! Now Machi would meet his weird family…  
And how would he stop black Hatsuharu.. "Ah Machi it seems my family is here too.." he stopped for a moment to see her react. "I want to meet them" She said without hesitation. Machi, Maki, Manabe and himself walked over to the troublemakers. With a this-will-be-trouble feeling in Yuki's heart.

There was also a group of people trying to pull the red-haired guy and the white-haired guy apart, two girls were stressing, one with light brow hair, and a older one with long brown hair. A few 'adults' were doing nothing but stare at them, one in Yukata was laughing at them and another one with long white hair and a pretty face was giving the red-haired guy tips or so it seemed. He didn't seem to like it.  
His Yukata was stunning though. A serious looking boy was holding the hand of the light-brown haired girl. He glared at the fighting boys. It didn't matter how you'd look at it, it was a weird scenery.

"YUKI!! MY cute little BROTHER!!" suddenly the movement seemed to stop and the people were looking at the purple haired boy. "I missed you Yuki" Hatsuharu said, without any emotion in his voice. He wasn't black anymore. "Ah Yuki-kun!" The brown-haired girl ran to him and smiled, Tohru seemed so happy. Kyo was slowly calming down too, partly because Tohru grabbed his hand. Ah she was wearing a ring! Tears came to Yuki's eyes he was so happy for Tohru and Kyo.  
But why.. WHY were they here?

For Machi this was a really strange yet good-looking group of people. She had met Ayame (unfortunately) and she had seen the redhead and tohru at school. But this was different, she felt a kind of fear, that maybe they wouldn't accept her. "Everyone meet my girlfriend, Machi Kuragi" Machi took a little step forward to let the people see he meant her. "You may know Manabe" he pointed at him, "and Maki" The others were silent for a few seconds but then most of them gathered around her and started to ask questions, and compliment on her hair and clothing. Machi blinked a few times and mumbled something even she could not understand. So this was his family huh…

"Machi-san.. I have heard so much about you! Are you staying at Yuki's place?" Tohru asked with a sweet polite smile. "Yes.." Machi answered, she was a bit dazed by all the attention. "Why are you all here?" Yuki asked finally. "Of course! We wanted to surprise you! We haven't seen each other in such a long long time don't you agree?" Ayame said. "And everyone is here!" Tohru said happily. "Kyo and I, we need to tell you all something.." suddenly she blushed a bit. "Lets all meet again at the fireworks tonight" Hatori interrupted "Okay.. that way everyone can go to the places they want to go.." Tohru agreed smiling.

Maybe it was the way Machi looked, maybe it was all the fun things they did together, maybe it was.. the whole festival-feeling but Yuki felt like heaven. He was even okay with his family being here. Right now he was walking in a small group looking at food stands, tasting some of it. It was just himself, Machi, Tohru, Kyo, Hatsuharu and Rin. Not such a small group but they were not as energetic as before. It was already four o clock. "Shall we buy some of that

to eat now?" Yuki said, pointing at a Mitarashi dango stand. "Sure" Haru said, and Rin just simply nodded. Tohru and Kyo were already at the stand.

A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench eating the dumplings. Machi didn't like them very much but this was a festival.. the food was part of it. The impressions she got from Yuki's family were generally weird. Hatsuharu-san seemed like a stoic and emotionless guy, his beautiful girlfriend didn't smile often and was a bit harsh when she spoke. (which was not often). Tohru was such a cheerful girl in contrast to her, Rin and her boyfriend Kyo. Machi liked Tohru already, she just felt a little envious, she was so easy with showing emotion and positive thinking. Kyo was completely different. He was easily angered but always sweet and gentle toward Tohru.

From the others Machi hadn't really gotten much of an impression, she knew Momiji from school, he was so loud. Well anyhow she had already finished her dumpling and was thinking while chewing on the thin wooden skewer. "So how'd you two meet?" Haru said eating his second Mitarashi dango. Yuki looked at Machi with a shall-I-answer-for us-look on his face. Machi gave him a I-don't-really-care-so-please-do-look.  
"We were both in the student council, I did tell you about that right?" Yuki started, "I don't know how Machi felt but I was already interested in her from the moment she didn't think of me as a prince.. maybe before that.." He continued, staring at the stand opposites them, sunken in his memories.

They had never talked about how they first felt about each other, it had never been mentioned. What about her? She liked him before, maybe not in the same way as those other girls, he had certain things in common with her. Words that 'loneliness', 'lost' and 'desire' alone couldn't describe. It was special and when they first spoke, well she had just destroyed the student council room, wait she didn't want to go there.. Anyhow he was so nice to her, he approached her with just curiosity worry and something else. Not the misunderstanding anger and irritation most people would feel on such a moment. Yes that moment always had a special place in Machi 's heart. All of the time they had spend together was special..

Yuki not aware anymore of half of his family wanting to hear the rest of his story was back in that room again. Were she had been, were they first spoke. He didn't know her. But she looked so serious, he couldn't really describe such a feeling. As the weeks and months passed by she had slowly warmed up to him. _I was already so in love with you then.._ he thought now looking at Machi. She was staring blankly at her hands, which lay delicately ladylike in her lap. The goldfish next to her.

"Is more coming or are you too busy spacing out?" Kyo asked while giving Yuki a punch on his shoulder. "Eh.. right I was saying that.. Well we just sort of…" Yuki slowly mumbled. "We started to love each other, and after some time realised each others feelings." Machi said softly. She had the sentence in her head for a while now and it just came out.. a bit weird. "But Yuki is very straight forward with such things.." Rin added, in a tone that sounded like she had absolutely no interest in the conversation. "Does it bother you?" she added staring in Machi 's eyes. _This Rin, her stare was like a laser_. Are all of his family members like this? Such a weird group of people. But beautiful. Really.

"No.. If not we would probably not be together." Machi said, still in that sweet soft voice of hers. Yuki turned half around to see Kyo, and Tohru leaning against his shoulder, holding hands. She was listening to his story and smiling. _But Kyo seemed distracted. Maybe about the engagement.. Hoe could he be.. who didn't like Tohru and him together.. maybe he…_ his thinking was interrupted by Momiji who was standing right behind him and had scared the hell out of him. "HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" he yelled hyperactive as ever, but the mood turned around that instant, movements broke the silence. More people came along too. "You just thought lets eat without us, right?" Shigure said, pretending to look hurt, he liked food. Akito gave a soft punch on his arm, which she was holding. She looked incredibly uncomfortable. Of course she didn't came out in public a lot it was still new for her.. being seen as a woman.

"Maybe we should go eat some real food" Hatori said with a look at the dumplings. "Aaaw but Ha'ri festival foods are the best!" Shigure answered, his famous puppy-dog look on his handsome face. They were only missing Maki and Manabe. "Does anyone know were Manabe and Maki are? Yuki asked the others. They didn't.  
"Maybe we should go look for them?" Tohru said. the worry clearly hearable in her voice.  
"Well I guess we'll see them tonight as we agreed." Yuki said.

After the rest of the day full of irritations, problems and divine happiness, the fireworks would start. The whole group found a quit place were they could sit and enjoy the fireworks. "We need to say something to all of you." Kyo started.

* * *

SO... what do you think?? please let me know!!!!!! I'd love to know if people are acually reading this..  
I am also drawing a picture of Machi and Yuki in their Yukata.. If I find out a way to get it online I'll let you know...

Good news (well for me) with this story writing in english thing, my english keeps getting better I don't have to study for those stupid tests anymore!! (not that I did so in the first place -.-) anyhow I hope to get a sign youre alive...

thanks for reading

bye!


End file.
